The fight for the love of the Lotus Dragon Pt1
by Zellyboy96
Summary: Arthur Kikrland  England  and Ivan Braginski  Russia  both fell in love with Wang Yao  China.  Yao goes through an emotional stage when he is in love with both.  He has to make a tough decision.       Yao Goes to the Chinese moon festival.
1. The Lotus' delema

On that fateful night Yao sits in the silent darkness that is his room. He holds two flowers tightly to his chest, one being an Iris and the other one a sunflower. The Sunflower was larger than the Iris, strong yet elegant in it's own way. The Iris was a delicate flower; bright colors, fragile-looking, and beautiful. The Chinese man sighed as he set both flowers aside on the bed. Who should he choose? Ivan or Arthur? Those were the questions that echoed in his mind that night.

He lay on his back, with a tightness in his chest that he could not bare. He felt trapped and uncertain of what to tell the other two nations he had become really good friends with the past few weeks. He closed his eyes and he remembered his younger brother had broken down into tears and fought with him. Kiku had been furious with him; for the person he had fell for, fell for his older brother. He was heart broken, and it just left Yao with another burden on his back. He wanted to cry, but he refused to show any feeling. There was a knock on the door and a voice came about.

"Brother, aren't you coming to the Moon festival? You planned the whole thing yourself!" It was Hong Kong's voice.

"G-go away! I'm not going! I refuse to go, aru!" Yao whined at his younger brother who now opened the door.

"Is there something bothering you, brother?" Hong Kong retorted with a sort of kindness in his voice. Taiwan and Korea had already left for the Moon festival that Yao planned all on his own with the help of his younger siblings.

"I-I don't want to go Hong Kong. I refuse to go,aru." Yao's voice cracked. He was about to break down into tears.

After coaxing, Hong Kong got China to go to the Moon Festival with him. He helped Yao dress in his traditional festival clothing,since it was part of coaxing the Chinese man. He dragged poor Yao out of the house and down the street towards the festival. Yao kept his head down, afraid to bump into Kiku,Arthur, or Ivan. Hong Kong dragged him through many crowds surrounding certain booths. Hong Kong dragged the Chinese man up to a small group of familiar faces. Alfred,Matthew,Francis,and Kiku stood around the entrance of some sort of garden.

"Hey oh Yao! Hong Kong!" Shouted Alfred, the loud mouthed American at the two. Kiku glanced over.

"Hey.." Matthew said shyly, looking a bit hopeful to be noticed. Francis chuckled a seductive chuckle while Alfred was ranting to Yao how amazing the festival was. A typical American thing to overreact to almost every small detail. Kiku was silent the whole time, giving death glares at poor Yao every time the Chinese man looked at his younger brother. He was looking for forgiveness and sympathy from him. He felt trapped.

The group had sat down at a picnic table and discussed things. While Alfred and Francis where arguing over Matthew.


	2. Memories of the Lotus

The fight for the love of the Lotus Dragon pt.2

The night was still young as the stage was to be set for the traditional dances. Yao's mind was clear for the first time in a long while. He felt prideful of his accomplishments as the noisy America praised the Chinese man. The moon full and bright, shed little moonlight over the candle-lit lantern area. The clouds rolled in as the drums beat against the sound of the crowd. Everything grew silent finally as Yao listened to the beating of the drum. He listened contently as his heart began to beat in harmony with the steady beating of the drum. He closed his eyes, listening intently; opening his eyes to watch the performers. The dancers dancing on the stage told a story of love and the tribulations that the young couple faced. Yao had originally wanted to show this dance to Arthur, being madly in love with him. He remembered telling Arthur that he was going to surprise him with the performance. Turning around Yao hoped to find Arthur was watching; but, no trace of him was in sight. He wished to escape so he began to wander off.

He wandered away from the crowd, past the booths and under the lanterns hanging overhead. He could still hear the steady beating of the drums as a memory, that made his heart skip beats, flashed into play. He only remembered a time where it was only Arthur and himself sitting along the edge of the lake.

Yao had fallen into the freezing water of the lake. He could not see for the sky was engulfed in the darkness of the night. A strong hand pulled him above the water, bringing him close to a tight embrace. The Iris held the lotus in a warm embrace, refusing to let go. Jokingly Arthur began to speak. "Yao, you look so cold and wet." He chuckled, running his fingers through Yao's hair. Yao gave a sharp stare back at him. "N-not funny Arthur,aru." Yao groaned, pressing his head against Arthur's chest. He could hear the Britt's heartbeat and it made Yao smiles; in a weird way.

Yao had now wandered out of the area of the festival. The smell of iron grew stronger as he walked further. Looking down he found a decapitated sunflower. Leaves and petals had been pulled and torn off from it. A small insect, a moth, was lying dead on top of one of the large petals; that had not been plucked from the flower. Yao closed his eyes, picturing a moment with the large Russian now.

The large Russian had once taken Yao to a hilltop. He carried a small rodent with him that he seemed very fond of; deeply fond of the creature. They sat atop the hill watching the sunset for a long while, Ivan constantly stroking the head of the small mouse. They sat there for a long time just chatting. At one moment the small rodent had hopped out of the sunflower's grasp; scurrying away from him quickly. Yao,realizing how much the little creature meant to Ivan trailed off after it; finally catching it after some time. As Yao came back, the Russian had been weeping, thinking that he had lost his little friend. Yao handed back the little creature; Ivan, began to cup its hands around the rodent. He was still filled with tears, still extremely sad; yet, he began to squeeze the life out of the rodent. It gave a shrill squeak until it went limp in the Russian's hands.

"Ivan, why did you kill that poor creature,aru?" Questioned the confused and horrified Chinese man. Ivan looked over at Yao. "It was going to leave me… If it dead it will never leave me,da?" Ivan's tears streamed down his cheeks. Pure silence only filled the empty space. Ivan turned to Yao, tears blurred his vision. "Jao will not leave me will he? Jao will not let me alone will he?" The Sunflower giant trembled. Yao shook his head. "I promise, I will not leave,aru." Was his quiet reply.

The memory faded as Yao grew lost in the forest; by now if anyone came looking for him they wouldn't have known where he was going, and never find him. He walked further, until tears filled his eyes; blinding him. He pressed himself up against a tree, sitting at the roots. Looking at his trembling hands; Tears overflowed from his eyes; making him look like a vulnerable child. The bushes suddenly rustled, Yao looked up; vision still blurred as the dark figure came upon him. Staring at him with a glare; Kiku took katana in hand awaiting the moment to speak up.


	3. The cherry blossom confronts the lotus

Kiku looked at Yao with intensity in his eyes, glaring at the lotus. The Cherry Blossom had set his trap into play, sliding the katana fully out of its holster. Yao still slightly blinded by tears was still trying to decipher; who was the one holding the blade? Kiku lunged at Yao, striking; Yao ducked, rolling out of the way of the katana strike, but only barely escaped. Adrenalin came into play as Yao's heartbeat grew fast and his eyes cleared away the tears allowing him to see. He looked shocked and puzzled to see Kiku standing there with a blade, now pressed against Yao's gullet.

"You took me away from something that I loved; you must pay for your sins." The Cherry blossom spoke words that you would think someone with a bigger stature could only say. The dark and sharp stare he gave told Yao that he was meaning to be serious. Yao opened his mouth to speak, but being too terrified he could not. He had been cornered by Kiku before; although, he did not wish to be in the same position again. " and I were good friends; now, he pays no mind to me. All he ever does is devise new ways to try to win your heart. I am envious, though it is sin to be. I love , with all my heart that I do; but, I cannot approach him for he tells me secrets." The cherry blossom now grew shaky. "I cannot bare to part with , my only wish is that he would love me back; so I can show him how grateful I am to him… How much I really love him." Yao looked up at the smaller nation, tear streaming from Kiku's cheeks .

"I challenge you Yao…For the love of the Iris." The cherry blossom now grew stiff, gripping ever so tighter to the katana. Yao seemed to look at him, slightly sympathetic. "Kiku, I never meant to hurt you, I am sorry; I wish to make it up to you. My dear little brother, please, hear me out I wish to make things right." Yao pleaded to the smaller nation. Kiku shook his head.

"I refuse to accept your apology, and I were the closest friends and you took that away from me. That was the only thing I would ever hope for; the only thing I wished would never die. Now, because of you, he no longer asks me to visit, nor is there not an awkward conversation upon our heads when we do meet." Kiku glowered at the Lotus, growing furious. "Then I find out, that he is love with you? It is simply too much for me. My heart aches in pain, a pain that I cannot shake." The cherry blossom fell to his knees in sorrow, sobbing for what seemed to be the first time ever. The lotus took pitty on him. He did not wish to see his sibling cry.

Yao had never thought Kiku felt this way for Arthur. Wrapping his arms around the smaller nation in a tight embrace, Yao consoled his younger brother. Yao was torn now between his brother's feelings, and his love for both Arthur and Ivan. "Kiku, I never realized you felt this way." Yao spoke with a gentle motherly kindness.

"Do not touch me!" Kiku stammered back in sheer anger and distrust, but soon went limp in Yao's arms. The lotus had won that battle with the cherry blossom; but, it had yet to win the war.

"Let us go home Kiku, there is no reason for us to linger here any longer. Let me take you home." Yao whispered, helping up the smaller nation; but, his mind was on the real battle he needed to overcome.


	4. The Iris

The morning was young as the kettle was place on the stove to make some tea.

Arthur nibbled on a scone while Alfred and Matthew sat in the living room bickering about the TV.

"My team is going to win! It will kick your sorry American ass,Alfred!" Matthew jumped as a witty retort to Alfred's previous comment. Alfred tackles the Canadian, pulling his hair. Arthur sighed, glad that peter was fast asleep.

"Enough of that you two! It's bad enough that you both almost tear up the house because of the hockey obsession!" Arthur barked at the American and the Canadian; rolling his eyes he poured a cup of tea for himself, walking outside for some peace and quiet. The sun was above the clouds, shedding light on the quiet small home.

Arthur's mind was else where; while his body stayed perched atop the lawn chair. He began to think of the lotus flower that he had so viciously fallen in love with. "Wang Yao, the lotus that has stolen my heart. You're in pain; I know, but, I pray that the one you choose; be the one that will make you the happiest." The British gentleman sighed, his hand trembling slightly. "Whether it be that Russian Cossack, or some tea-lover like me. Choose that of which you're heart desires." Arthur couldn't bare the thought of his lotus choosing the strong sunflower instead of a gentle iris. His heart began to ache; being the impulse that drove him towards the Russian's house.


End file.
